


first time i heard your voice

by chanyous_height_difference



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, I'd Say I'm Sorry but I'm not, M/M, and cute, maybe because this is me projecting my love for woobin onto jungmo, they're both just freaking soft, this is just jungmo being whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyous_height_difference/pseuds/chanyous_height_difference
Summary: His voice is as nice as his laugh: Deep, soft, and soothing, something that makes you feel warm and comfortable. Jungmo wants to listen to this voice for the rest of his life. He smiles to himself, an idea forming in his head. And while his normal self would definitely keep his mouth shut about it, his hangover self can’t seem to do that.or: Jungmo, Woobin, and this prompt: I'm really hungover and I really need some takeout right now but I called the wrong number and your voice is really attractive, do you wanna come over with a pizza?
Relationships: Koo Jungmo/Seo Woobin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	first time i heard your voice

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, notes always feel a bit awkward for me so I'm trying to keep it short :D
> 
> If the summary didn't give it away already, there's some drinking mentioned in this. They're both allowed to drink in my country and I think in Korea too, but I wanted to put a little warning for everyone who might feel uncomfortable with it.
> 
> Title is taken from In or Out by Story Untold.
> 
> Alright, with that out of the way: I hope you have a great day/night, and that everyone is taking care of themselves in these times ♡ Enjoy reading :D

_I’m never drinking alcohol again._ That’s Jungmo’s first thought when he wakes up. His head hurts and the sunlight that’s shining through the window burns in his eyes. He carefully sits up, runs a hand through his hair, and grabs his phone, directly turning away again when the bright light of the display meets his face. When he finally looks up and unlocks his phone, the first thing he sees is a message from Wonjin.

_party yesterday was great! hope you have fun with your hangover today, i told you it was too much… ;)_

Jungmo sighs and turns onto his side, closing his eyes again. There’s a blurry memory in a far away corner of his brain and he hears Wonjin’s voice, advising him to better stop drinking. Jungmo huffs and sits up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed while scanning his room for any clean clothes.

After fishing new underwear out of his closet and finding a fresh pair of jeans and a shirt, Jungmo makes his way to the bathroom. His head still throbs and he feels like he’s going to throw up at any moment. Silently cursing his past self, he turns on the shower.

When he finally leaves the bathroom after almost an hour, he’s glad to realize that he feels a little bit better. His head doesn’t hurt as much as before and the only thing causing him problems now is his empty stomach. Picking up his phone from where he left it on his bed, Jungmo wanders into his living room and sits down on the couch. He dials the number of his usual pizza place, but the voice on the other end of the line isn’t one he expected.

“Seo Woobin, hello?”

A bit taken aback, Jungmo stares at his phone screen. And yeah, there’s a small 9 instead of a 6 at the end of the row of numbers. Apparently, his brain hasn’t fully recovered from his hangover yet.

“Shit.” He whispers before lifting his phone again.

“I’m really sorry, but I got the wrong number. I wanted to order pizza.”

Jungmo’s already expecting someone to yell at him, but instead, there’s a soft laugh at the other end of the line. It’s quiet and a bit indistinct because of the connection, but Jungmo’s sure that it’s the best thing he’s ever heard. He can feel his heart getting lighter.

“No problem. Happens to the best of us.”

His voice is as nice as his laugh: Deep, soft, and soothing, something that makes you feel warm and comfortable. Jungmo wants to listen to this voice for the rest of his life. He smiles to himself, an idea forming in his head. And while his normal self would definitely keep his mouth shut about it, his hangover self can’t seem to do that.

“Hey, Woobin, right? Can _you_ get me a pizza?”

There’s silence at the other end and Jungmo’s ready to apologize when he gets an answer.

“What kind of pizza do you want?”

“Pepperoni with extra cheese?”

His sentence sounds more like a question, but when he gets an _Okay_ from Woobin, Jungmo notices how his own smile brightens. He feels giddy when he tells the other his address.

“And you swear you’re not a serial killer?”

Jungmo laughs, promising Woobin that _No_ , he doesn’t want to kill him. They hang up after Woobin tells him that he’s going to be there in around thirty minutes, and Jungmo lets his head sink down into the couch cushion, Woobin’s laugh still echoing in his head.

-

Half an hour later, there’s a knock at Jungmo’s door. Discarding his phone on the coffee table, he makes his way over, a nervous but excited flutter in his chest. He doesn’t know who’s standing on the other side, but he’s definitely ready to find out.

It’s a boy, around his age. He’s a bit shorter than Jungmo, with warm brown eyes, fluffy brown hair, and a soft, shy smile on his lips. There’s a pizza box in his left hand while he’s holding out the right one for Jungmo to take, the gaze in his eyes an uncertain but curious one.

“Woobin. Hi.”

“Jungmo.” He introduces himself, taking the outstretched hand before stepping aside and gesturing inside. Woobin’s smile widens and _god_ , Jungmo’s already in love.

“Just go straight.” Jungmo says and closes the door. He watches how Woobin kicks off his sneakers and then follows the smaller boy to the living room. Woobin just sits himself down on the couch and presents Jungmo the pizza box.

“Your lunch. I hope you like it.”

His voice sounds even nicer than on the phone, and paired with his attractive appearance and the pretty smile, Jungmo really feels like he just met an angel. It seems like he stared a bit too long though because Woobin starts to scoot around on the cushions while fiddling with his sleeves.

“Is everything alright?” He asks quietly, and Jungmo nods immediately.

“Yes, sorry, it’s just.. You’re really pretty.”

There’s a soft blush on Woobin’s cheeks now, and Jungmo’s heart _can’t take this_. With a deep sigh, he takes a seat next to the boy.

“Sorry, that was a bit too straightforward. Didn’t mean to let it slip out.” He apologizes. Then, gesturing in the direction of the pizza, he asks “You want some too?”

When Woobin nods, Jungmo pushes the box to him and gives the boy an encouraging smile. After Woobin takes a slice, they eat in comfortable silence for a while.

“Alright, you didn’t kill me so far, so I guess that’s not why you wanted me to come. Can I ask what made you do it?” Woobin’s question catches Jungmo a bit off guard, especially because he doesn’t know if he should tell the other the truth. And then he decides that _fuck it_ , he already told him he was pretty. One more compliment isn’t going to hurt.

“To be honest… I liked your voice. And your laugh. I wanted to hear you talk for a bit longer. The pizza thing was more of a spontaneous idea.” He explains with a crooked grin.

It’s silent for a moment. Then, Woobin starts to laugh.

“Are you serious? This is getting better and better.“

“Based on that reaction I guess you aren‘t angry?“

Woobin shakes his head and smiles. Jungmo can feel his breath hitch, his brain empty except for one thought: Woobin is freaking _beautiful_. He has to pull himself together to not stare at the other again.

“Thank god. But can you tell me what made you come here? I mean, I could‘ve been a serial killer.“

Jungmo accompanies his sentence with a cheeky grin, and Woobin‘s smile widens.

“I wanted to know what kind of person asks a complete stranger to bring them pizza.“

Feeling the blush on his cheeks, Jungmo suddenly develops a great interest in his wall.

“Honestly? A pretty hangover one. I went to a party yesterday with some friends, one of them even warned me about not drinking too much. Of course I did it anyway and I didn’t realize I got the wrong number until _you_ answered. I had a headache, I was hungry, your voice was nice, and my brain to mouth filter still wasn’t completely working again, so I asked you to get me food. And now I realize that saying all of this out loud makes it sound like I’m a complete idiot.” He explains. From the corner of his eye, Jungmo can see how Woobin’s smile morphes into an amused grin.

“You like this story, do you?” Jungmo sighs dramatically and lets himself fall into the pillows lying on the couch.

“Definitely. It gets better with every detail.”

With that, Woobin swallows down the last piece of his pizza before he pulls his feet up and lets himself sink into the couch, turning in Jungmo’s direction. Jungmo can’t help but think how _right_ this feels. As if Woobin was made to be here, on Jungmo’s couch, in his apartment, in his _life_. God, he met this boy twenty minutes ago and is already whipped.

“What exactly do you do? Like, do you work, or…?” Woobin asks, his dark eyes looking at Jungmo with an interested expression.

“I work at the café down the street. I’m still deciding if I want to go to college, and if yes, what I want to study. I wanna take my time to make sure I’m really happy with what I choose to do. But what about you?”

“I want to sing.” There’s a soft, happy smile on Woobin’s face when he says it, and Jungmo can practically feel the joy radiating off of him. It makes his heart beat a little bit faster.

“Sounds cool. If your singing voice is just half as nice as your speaking one, you would already sound incredible. You think I can hear you sometime?” Jungmo asks, just hoping that he can see Woobin smile for a bit longer.

“If you really want to…” His voice is quiet and shy, but the smile is still there. Jungmo has to suppress the strong urge to just cuddle Woobin forever.

“I’d love to! Are you free tomorrow? You could come here again, we order some food, and you could sing something for me!” Jungmo triest to contain the excitement in his voice, but he knows that it doesn’t really work. Woobin is looking at him like a deer in headlights, a soft blush on his cheeks. It’s the most adorable thing Jungmo has ever seen.

“Like… a date?” The boy asks quietly, chewing on his bottom lip. He’s looking down at his lap, fiddling with one of the pillows, and Jungmo can’t stop the affectionate grin that’s forming on his face.

“Yes, like a date. If you want to.”

“Definitely.” The answer comes as soon as Jungmo’s done speaking. Woobin’s blush deepens, his whole expression radiating embarrassment. But he looks happy, and that’s enough for Jungmo.

“Okay, so tomorrow is alright? Just be here at seven, I’m going to take care of the rest.”

With that, Jungmo stands up, taking the empty pizza box to the kitchen and throwing it in the trash can. When he steps back into the hallway, Woobin is just opening the apartment door. Acting out of instinct, he tells the other to wait, making his way over.

“I just wanted to say goodbye.” He explains before stepping closer, trapping Woobin against the door frame and pressing a small, lingering kiss to his cheek. When he pulls back, Woobin’s eyes are practically sparkling and there’s a soft pink dusting his cheeks. For a moment, they just smile at each other.

“See you tomorrow, Jungmo.”

With that, Woobin steps out into the stairwell, waving at Jungmo before making his way down. And Jungmo can’t stop himself from calling after him.

“Just so you know: We’re gonna order pizza tomorrow!”


End file.
